


Pain Relief

by Luv_Haze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Shared Orgasm, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/pseuds/Luv_Haze
Summary: In which Rey pleasures herself to alleviate Kylo Ren’s pain through their Force Bond.And then Kylo Ren returns the favor.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey had stumbled upon it totally by accident.  The first few times she felt Kylo Ren’s pain through their newly forged Force Bond, she had been debilitated by the sheer intensity of it.  Luke had guided her back to sanity and taught her how to build walls to reduce the level of pain she felt when he was being trained by Snoke.

 

Kylo’s pain had become somewhat manageable in her system, though it still felt like a thundering headache and made her limbs heavy with frustration.  He was in pain more often than not and she could only imagine what he was actually experiencing.  Back on Jakku, she had discovered that she could alleviate headaches by pleasuring herself and once she recalled this distant, yet pertinent piece of information, she feigned needing to rest when the next Kylo induced headache seeped into her mind and hurried off to her private room.  It wasn’t like she could train in this condition anyway.

 

She had been overjoyed to find that her release had indeed shattered the pain in her head.  It had been a rough start to activate her arousal, her fingers desperately gliding and willing her body to respond under the pressure of his pain, but once she found it she fanned it with well-practiced motions until she shook from her orgasm.

 

What she hadn’t expected, or even considered for that matter, was that her pleasure would effect Kylo Ren in the same way his pain had effected her.  Her headache was gone and yet, so was his.  She could feel his confusion and relief through their bond.

 

The next several times it happened, she swore to herself she didn’t care that it helped him as well, she was only doing it for herself, but the more relief he found at her eager hand the more she started to realize he was able to withstand the pain of his training better, which ultimately benefited both of them.  Before long, she was doing it _for_ him and in return, he started doing the same thing _for_ her.

 

She had twisted her ankle and was hobbling back to the hut the first time he had returned the favor.  She felt his pleasure wash into her body and mind, like a gentle wave lapping at the shore.  This was also the first time she realized he had been able to feel her entire process when she did it for him, not just her orgasms.

 

At the first caress of pleasure, she stopped and held her breath to focus on the feeling.  Whatever he was doing wasn’t face paced.  It fluttered through her body, settling mostly between her legs.  She wondered if he felt her pain in his ankle as well or if it manifested somewhere else in his body.  Her pain wasn’t that bad, causing her to wonder if he had been waiting for _any_ sort of physical discomfort in her system to return the favor.

 

She did her best to hurry back to her private room, unsure of what the end game of this would feel like and she wasn’t ready to tell Master Luke about it or worse, have him witness it.  She had no clue how it manifested on the receiving end.  Had Kylo physically orgasmed when she had been the one instigating it?  Or had it been just a general wave of pleasure?  She hadn’t considered his side of it much, only aware of his relief and sense of gratitude towards her after she had abated his pain.

 

Rey’s ass barely hit the mattress of her small bed when she felt a surge of pleasure weaken her knees.  Oh kriff, it was almost as if she was being directly stimulated.  She silently thanked the maker that Luke had stayed behind on the hillside to meditate when she hobbled off to put her ankle up. 

 

Another wave of pleasure rolled through her entire body and Rey bit her lower lip as she gently lifted her injured ankle to the bed and then shifted to lie down.  She closed her eyes, wanting to fully experience this without being distracted.

 

He had found that edge, the one that leaps from lazy stimulation to full on pleasure that could be tipped and ridden.  He hadn’t ridden it yet though, he was drawing it out much like she enjoyed doing herself.  She only realized she had been chanting _thank you, thank you, thank you,_ over and over in her head when she felt him smile and whisper _my pleasure_.  It was the first time they’d communicated with words through the bond.

 

She almost snorted at his particular choice of words.  It was _his_ pleasure, literally.  It was also hers now though and her hips twisted as his self-exploration coiled like heat in all the right places.  She was tempted to join him, to touch herself and fight with him to see who would tip the other first, but there was a deeper need begging her to experience it from his hand alone.  She needed to know what she had been doing to him all this time.

 

Her body had never felt as much out of her control as it did now and she could only wait to see how long he could skim the edge of release.  She had a frighteningly exhilarating feeling that with his mental and physical discipline she might be in for a long afternoon of writhing in ecstasy.

 

Rey licked her lips when she felt a more intense peak than before.  She moaned in frustration when it receded without relief.  Kriff, he was teasing her.  And he was good at it.

 

She had never teased him like this, always choosing to soothe the pain as best she could by prolonging her pleasure but what if he didn’t know that, what if this was some sort of deliberate payback at taking over his body at inopportune times?  She had been offering him a lot of pain relief recently and didn’t have a clue if she’d interrupted him or embarrassed him in front of others.  An image of him doubled over, hand against a corridor wall of the Finalizer to steady himself flashed in her mind and she knew he had sent it in confirmation that yes indeed, she had caught him off guard a time or two.

 

She was half drunk with lust and need when she heard him again.  _You have no idea how crazy you make me._

 

Rey moaned.  He sounded totally wrecked and it was the hottest thing she’d ever heard.  If this is what he could do just by touching himself and whispering through the force, she imagined she’d explode if they were actually touching each other. 

 

Her legs spread on their own as if welcoming him.  The fact that she was still fully clothed and alone didn’t even register.  Her hands gripped at the blanket she was resting on top of and she moaned again when she felt her body start to tremble.

 

She could tell she was closer to the edge than he was, her body unable to hold off even if his could.  Kylo must have sensed her impending release because suddenly, it was all she could do breathe.  He tipped over the edge.

 

Her head tilted back, her lower back lifted off the bed and she felt a pleasure like none other.  She not only felt his orgasm full force, but hers as well.  She laid there, in a boneless, sweaty heap, feeling the twitch of contractions deep within her body, the pain in her ankle a forgotten memory.

 

Her mind wandered into the force, seeking out his.  _Next time, I’m touching myself when you do that,_ she said to let him know that that volcanic eruption had been all his doing, she’d just been along for the ride.  She was starting to sit up and get her bearings when she heard his reply.

 

 _Next time, I’m touching_ you _when I do that._

That’s when she realized that Kylo Ren had rummaged around her mind in her post-orgasmic bliss and gently extracted her location.  And for once, she just didn’t care.  Kriff, she was so screwed—well, hopefully.

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not new to fanfiction, but I'm new to Reylo! And sweet jeezus, it's the BEST. SHIP. EVER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Kylo's experience of Rey's newfound method of alleviating his pain. They will meet up in person in the next chapter.

The first time he felt it, he had been suffering immensely and thought the pleasure was some otherworldly or ethereal indication that he was finally dying.  His mind had been so hammered that he couldn’t process what was happening until he felt his cock harden.  Dressed fully in a new mask and robes, he had stared down at his crotch for a long minute in confusion and started to think maybe he was really dying until he skimmed their bond and discovered that the source of this particular affliction was the coming from the scavenger.

 

Force, she was touching herself.  And he could feel it.

 

He became aware of their Force Bond when he’d attempted to extract the map and thus built up walls to keep her out of his mind while he finished his training with Snoke, but until _this_ happened he had no idea they could share sensory feelings.  That’s also when he realized that if he could feel her pleasure, she had undoubtedly been feeling his pain.  He swallowed hard at the thought that she had been suffering because he was still weak.

 

He dropped his mental walls when he felt her pleasure course through his body to better observe the fundamentals of this strange force phenomenon.  Pain throbbed between his temples while heat raged through his groin, spreading rampantly throughout his body as if he were touching himself.  It was truly amazing and her timing could not have been better as he had just returned to his private quarters to rest after a brutal training session. 

 

If she had started during his training, he would have been ill prepared to hide it from Snoke, but now that he knew it was possible, he could possibly find a way to hide it from his teacher in case it happened again. 

 

Kylo Ren’s body hummed with arousal.  Now fully allowing their connection, he knew she was feeling his current pain, yet was unclear as to why she would choose to touch herself under such conditions.  It certainly seemed like an odd time to find oneself in the mood.  He could also tell that she seemed rather oblivious to him poking around their open connection.

 

He kept glancing down at the tent in his pants as he removed his heavy outer robes and draped them over a chair, everything but his pants followed.  He was sweating from the pain and moved toward the fresher in his bare feet in search of a long, hot shower.  The heat from the water had always helped him relax, but he barely made it a few steps before a wave of her pleasure reached into him so deeply that it tore a moan from his lips.

 

As the enjoyable sensation increased, the pain in his head started to lift while his cock throbbed with need.

 

Intrigued and unsure of what was to come, he changed course and collapsed heavily onto his bed.  He could always shower afterwards.  He knew little about Force Bonds, but what he did know had not prepared him for shared sexual pleasure.  Ideas of how he could exploit this floated through his mind as he considered the possibilities of this fascinating turn of events.  

 

He slung one arm over his bare stomach while his other hand pressed circles into his temple.  The pressure in his cock was becoming more and more demanding and with a frustrated grunt he finally caved in, lifting his hips to slide his pants off.  The stretch of removing his clothes felt good on his sore and tense muscles.

 

Kylo’s mind was still recovering and it was all he could do to just lie there and let whatever was about to happen, happen.  He reached down and tugged at his balls to alleviate some of the pressure, but he wouldn’t touch himself otherwise if he could help it.  He’d spent years channeling his sexual energy into his training and foregoing daily urges until they were well under his mental control and he wasn’t about to give all that up because his dick was hard.  He also had no intention of letting her know that what she was doing would incite his participation.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp to keep it from reaching between his legs.  He loudly blew out a deep breath when he felt another surge of her pleasure spike in his groin.  The intensity of it through the force captivated him as much as it did push him toward an inevitable release.  He knew if she came, he’d come right along with her and with the way the pleasure was building, he knew their release was imminent.

 

Kylo closed his eyes and imagined her naked with her hand moving between spread legs, her mouth parted and her face tense with desire.  The picture was intoxicating.  His cock twitched and swelled from her ministrations, eager and wanting for everything she had to offer.

 

And then he felt her crest.  His mind tumbled into his body.  It was glorious and he barely got his hand around his cock as he ejaculated.  It had been so long since he’d last released that he felt it would never end.  When it was over, his chest and abdomen were painted with his induced orgasm.  He briefly considered thanking her before deciding against it.

 

His fingers touched the wet spots on his chest and he swallowed harder than usual, his breath a bit erratic.  Confused by what had happened, yet sated and more relaxed than he’d been in years, Kylo realized the pain in his head was gone, which meant the pain in her head was gone too.

 

He wondered if she could be so clever as to realize she could relieve their shared pain or if was just a happy accident that she had found herself needing to scratch an itch while he was practically dragging his anguished and addled mind back to his room from across the ship. 

 

Rey’s indulgent frolicking happened several more times before he slipped quietly into her mind right after they orgasmed to investigate her reason for becoming a horny junkrat, who apparently had nothing better to do with her time than play with herself.  As it was turning out, he also had nothing better to do with his time than train and wait for her urges to briskly send him back to his quarters.  He wasn’t complaining.  Not at all. 

 

Hux had even commented at how much calmer Kylo Ren seemed in recent weeks, ignorantly attributing his newfound emotional stability and overall ease to the Supreme Leader’s masterful training.  Kylo had remained expressionless behind his mask at Hux’s ridiculous commentary in regards to his affairs.  He would hardly give the Supreme Leader any credit for his more relaxed demeanor.   Snoke was pushing him to limits he could barely manage and the only thing keeping his mind tethered to this realm was _her_ and her relentless pursuits of carnal pleasure. 

 

He had wondered if she was experiencing some sort of sexual awakening, hence the new, intense and obsessive relationship with her own body, but upon skimming her consciousness he found her reasoning much more startling—she was doing it to alleviate _his_ pain.  And not just to alleviate his pain from her, but to remove it from him as well.  His well-being was the reason she kept her hand buried between her legs.

 

Kylo’s mouth had gone dry at the realization and if he hadn’t just come all over himself from her rigorous self-fondling, he would have taken himself in hand right then to let her know what her comings and goings felt like on his side of the equation.  He had yet to participate during one of her sessions, refusing to succumb to his own weakness (this was clearly _her_ weakness), but now he had an entirely different idea of how to proceed.

 

No one had ever cared enough about his suffering, always overestimating his threshold and pushing him to withstand atrocities that would send most men into an early grave, and all because he was strong with the force—as if that made him any less human.  But this girl, _Rey_ , had felt what he felt and instead of antagonizing him further, she had shown him compassion—and a great deal of her insatiable libido.

 

Even though Rey had started twice while he was in the presence of others, he found he had no interest in humiliating her in front of Luke, with whom he had gleaned she was currently training with on a planet he could not place.  He offhandedly considered that she might not know that Luke would be quite aware of what she’d been doing.  The old Jedi could feign ignorance when it suited him, but it was more than likely that he’d picked up on their Force Bond and her extracurricular activities.

 

Kylo had been waiting until he felt the first inklings of her pain to return the favor.  A dull throb in his ankle alerted him that it was time.  It was hardly enough pain to justify what he was going to do, but he wasn’t doing it just to relieve her discomfort, he was ready to command her body and make her his.

 

Plus, he wanted her to know that he was quite aware of just how naughty she had been.

 

It had taken an incredible amount of self-control _not_ to touch himself the many times she’d done it or even in between her frequent sessions when he found himself aroused at the thought of her rambunctious hands sliding around the juncture between her legs, but he had been saving his first session as a surprise for her and it was bound to be worth the wait.

 

Upon feeling her pain, he immediately returned to his quarters, leaving Hux mid-sentence about a new shipment of blasters that he could care less about if they ever arrived or got sucked into a black hole.  He was already hard in anticipation, his mind racing toward the finish line with images of her naked and sweaty and writhing because of what he was about to do.  As soon as he was locked inside his room, he discarded his mask and bulkier outer layers and found it amusing that his hands shook a bit as he reached for his waistband. 

 

He dropped his pants and left them in a puddle by the door as he moved to his bed.  He usually took more time getting his gloves off, but today he had the fingers of one between his teeth, urgently tugging the leather loose.  He flung them across the room and then wrapped his bare hand around his cock, taking a moment to center himself with a deep breath before giving it a few good strokes.

 

He started slowly in order to give her time to realize what was happening and seek privacy.  While he waited, he deliberately tapped into her emotions and felt her surprise and excitement.  She knew exactly what he was doing and it made him harder to know she was open and willing. He held back as long as he could, but then his arousal suddenly surged.  He bit at his lower lip.

 

The pleasure was exquisite.  His mouth turned up in a grin when he heard her voice wafting through the bond, _thank you, thank you, thank you._ Her pleas of gratitude made him feel like her champion and he vowed to pull those words from her lips again and again.  High with pride, he decided to reply, effectively revealing just how involved their bond really was and that they could not only get each other off, but they could speak to each other.

 

 _My pleasure,_ he said, all the while his hand sliding faster along his cock.  His hair was starting to stick to his face a little but paid it no mind, this was all for her, his little scavenger who needed a lesson in reciprocity.

 

Kylo slowed himself a bit and started a deliberate climb of pleasure that he controlled and would pull off of just before orgasm.  He knew she would feel every dip and rise right along with him and he wanted to draw it out for her, for himself, for _them_.

 

He felt her push up against his mind with a twinge of anxiety.  She hadn’t realized that _this_ was what happened on the receiving end of it and worried she might have put him in an embarrassing situation one of the many times she had instigated this type of thing.  It pleased Kylo that she was concerned about him so he showed her the time he’d nearly come in his pants as he moved along the corridor because she’d been as quick as a jackrabbit.

 

His fist moved faster.  Force, he couldn’t stop imagining her underneath him, her hands buried in his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist.  _You have no idea how crazy you make me,_ he said through the bond.

 

He had to see her, he had known that since the first time this had happened, but something about this time was different, more meaningful, because he could sense that she wanted _him_ —and discovering that was his ultimate tipping point.

 

He came all over his hand, reveling in the pleasure for a short moment before slipping deeper into their bond.  He knew her mind would be wide open from the orgasm and he took advantage of it.  Her location was there, right on the surface as if she’d wanted him to know exactly where she was, though he doubted she was conscious of it.  Her subconscious, however, revealed her deepest desires.

 

Ach-To.  He had the coordinates and he had finally seen that troublesome piece of map.  Had he known all he had to do was masturbate to get her to show it to him, he would have gladly done so on Starkiller.

 

 _Next time, I’m touching myself when you do that,_ he heard her say and he smiled.

 

Next time.  She wanted him to do it again and he would most certainly oblige. _Next time, I’m touching_ you _when I do that,_ Kylo replied, letting her see that he had her location.And just as he suspected, he felt her excitement swell at the idea that he was going to drop in for a visit. 

 

He couldn’t wait to get his hands on her. 

 

 

 

 

_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren arrives on Ach-To.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was originally just a one-shot that turned into a two-shot and now a chapter fic, it took me awhile to devise an actual plot. Merry Sithmas!

One would have thought that the moment they finally were in each other’s presence again that sparks would fly and they’d be a glorious and jumbled mess of limbs, their passion lighting up the night sky, but no, that wasn’t to be their fate.  Instead, the sun was above them at high noon and they stood upon the highest point of the island on grassy knoll in front of Kylo Ren’s sleek black ship, glancing awkwardly between each other and one scowling Luke Skywalker.

 

Rey was glad he didn’t have his mask on when he had disembarked from the ship.  She hated that thing and her heart fluttered at the way his hair ruffled in the wind.  She held back the impulse to run to his side, her emotions battling against one another.  On one hand, she couldn’t believe how flustered and turned on she felt just be seeing Kylo Ren again, while on the other hand, she feared for his life.  She had seen Master Luke’s current stance before during her lightsaber training drills and that spelled all sorts of trouble for them if things escalated.

 

Luke reached for his saber.

 

“Stop!” Rey jumped in between them before he could ignite it, her smaller body shielding Kylo Ren’s. "Don’t hurt him.  I feel his pain… we…we’re…”  She stammered, looking over her shoulder for help in explaining this thing between them.

 

Kylo said nothing, his attention remained acutely trained on Luke and his hand hovered over the hilt of his saber, which was thankfully still clipped to his belt.  She could tell it was only a defensive move and that he had no intention of attacking either of them.

 

Luke slowly shifted his eyes to Rey.  “Bonded by the force,” the Jedi said and then tucked his saber into the folds of his robes.  He sighed and held up his real hand before either of them could speak.  “I suspected as much.  I assume that’s why you have come here alone.”  He gestured to Kylo Ren.

 

Rey stepped to the side, her eyes tracing the lines of his lips in eagerness to hear his voice again.  She loved his voice, had felt it sink into the depths of her bones when she first heard it without the modulator, but it wasn’t until she heard it wrecked and confessing how crazy she made him that she could finally admit that Kylo Ren’s voice was the most irresistible thing she’d ever heard.

 

Kylo cautiously removed his hand from the hilt of his saber.  “Yes, I have come to discuss the implications of the bond.  It is rather“—he glanced at Rey then back to Luke—“troublesome.”

 

Rey’s stomach lurched.  Troublesome?  If his experience of it was troublesome, did he not share her excitement?  It was all she could think about, _he_ was all she could think about.  She pushed toward his mind searching for the truth behind his words, but she could not sense anything.  He was keeping her out and it made her angry.  In fact, she felt like he hadn’t really acknowledged her at all since stepping out of his annoyingly stupid bat shaped ship.   

 

But just because he could keep his mind closed off did not mean he had the same control over his body,  there were other ways to get his attention.  Desperate to connect with him, she pinched her arm.  Hard.

 

Kylo’s hand jerked to cover the matching spot on his arm.  His head snapped in her direction, his eyes narrow and indignant.  “Stop that.”

 

“Oh my,” Luke said.  The Jedi’s face fell.  “You felt that?  You felt the pinch that easily?”

 

“I felt it.  Though there was no reason for it.” Kylo growled through his teeth.  His agitation resonated through their bond, but Rey didn’t regret doing it, because he had finally acknowledged her.  While she’d been hoping for a more delightful reunion, this was pretty much on par with their other run-ins and she sort of liked the discord between them.

 

Luke gave a deep rumble then turned away from them, rubbing his hand over his beard—his tell-tale sign of deep contemplation.  Not knowing exactly how long she had before his attention returned to them, Rey seized the opportunity and approached Kylo.  Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and her nerves rattled with excitement and insecurity.  She had anticipated feeling brazen and confident after what they’d shared, but instead she was shy and self-conscious.  The worst part was that she wanted to impress him—him, Kylo Ren, the galaxy’s most dangerous and incorrigible man.  She pushed down the thought that she had referred to him as a man and not a monster.

 

 “He’s going to make you leave,” she whispered toward the gloss of his black boots, unable to meet his gaze this close.

 

Kylo turned into her body and his face descended toward hers.  “I want to tear your clothes off,” he whispered hotly in her ear.

 

Her eyes snapped up to his.  “Have you lost your mind!” She tried to whisper, but it was more of a bark. Rey’s face burned as images of his big hands divesting her of her clothing came to mind—and they weren’t even from his mind, they were all hers.  Dear force, he was her greatest fantasy come alive, but she didn’t need for Luke Skywalker to know that.

 

A quick glance proved that was Luke still preoccupied with his thoughts, standing near the edge of a cliff with his back to them.  She pursed her lips and jerked her head at Luke in a silent signal to remind Kylo they still had one giant Jedi problem to contend with.

 

Kylo Ren smirked.  “He will be accommodating.  He’s working out the ramifications of the bond now.  It’ll only take him a few minutes to realize that the best option is to invite me to stay.  As his guest.”

 

If Rey hadn’t thought he was crazy before all this, she certainly thought so now.  “He’s not going to invite you to stay,” she hissed.  He was maddeningly sexy, but clearly delusional and stupid and—

 

“You cannot leave,” Luke said suddenly and they both turned to look at him.  “You have to stay with us until we figure this out.  It’s too dangerous otherwise.”

 

Rey nearly fainted from shock.    

 

Kylo Ren nodded in agreement.  “I’ve already disable the ship’s trackers and communication system.  No one knows I’m here and I prefer to keep it that way.”

 

“Very well.  Conceal the ship, you’ll stay with us at the temple,” Luke said.

 

Somehow in the last thirty seconds, the two men had come to an understanding before Rey could even comprehend what was going on.  Expecting an explanation, she felt sidelined and ignored as Luke started the downhill trek back to their small camp and Kylo Ren headed in the other direction, back into his ship.

 

She could only follow one of them so Rey hurried up the ramp after Kylo.  “Where are you going?”

 

“To get my things,” he said, strolling deeper into the shuttle.

 

“Care to explain what that was all about?” Rey pointed back toward the open bay door, to the grassy area where Luke had welcomed Kylo Ren to move in with them.  She wanted him there, she really did, but her brain was jammed with things that didn’t make sense.

 

He continued ahead of her, guiding them around a corner without answering.

 

A shiny capacitor coil in the corridor caught her eye and she ogled it. She’d been thinking of how she would have gotten five full rations for it on Jakku when she found herself pinned against a cold metal wall.  She gasped.  She had taken her eyes off of him for one measly second and he had taken advantage of it, not that she was complaining.

 

The enormity of his body pressed into hers let loose a cocktail of want and need into her bloodstream.  The soft smell of leather invaded her nose, summoning the memory of when she had first inhaled it and labeled it as uniquely Kylo Ren.  It had been the moment after his provocative warning— _you know I can take whatever I want_ —when he had leaned into her, the leather gloves almost touching her face as he pushed his way into her mind.

 

Now against the wall, wearing those same gloves, his hand slid down her arm as his face drew closer to hers and Rey held her breath, waiting for what she hoped was a kiss.  She swallowed and tilted her chin up, vaguely aware that she was clutching his forearm.  She was certainly not as full of light as everyone hoped because she wanted his dark side inside of her so badly.

 

His lips ghosted across her chin, bypassing her mouth on their way up to her ear.  “You are the naughtiest little thing in the entire galaxy and I’m going to make sure you are appropriately dealt with for all of your transgressions, but not yet, Rey.  Tonight.”  And then he stepped back and went to gather his mysterious things, leaving Rey to sag against the wall.

 

Force, she was already willing to give him everything and that terrified her. She needed to regroup and get a hold of herself.

 

*

 

Kylo Ren had not had this much fun since…well, ever really.  Teasing her was by far his favorite activity and he relished seeing passion in her eyes, passion for him.  Luke Skywalker would be the least of their problems.  The Jedi had already pieced together the truth of how their bond could become their greatest weakness and it seemed Rey was the only one who hadn’t quite caught on.  That’s probably because she spent her days with her hands between her legs instead of doing her meditations or thinking about the bigger picture.

 

Upon exiting his ship, he found it amusing to see that Rey had distanced herself by waiting for him back on the grassy knoll.  He could feel the conflict of need and reluctance radiating off of her and it propelled him toward her as if she were warm sunlight.

 

When he had arrived, he had half expected her to either jump into his arms or put up enough of a fight to make him work for what they both knew was inevitable.  He felt that she wanted him, but couldn’t quite let go and admit it yet so it seemed he was to work for it.

 

Frankly, he wouldn’t want it any other way.  Navigating the push and pull of their tumultuous relationship and force bond appealed to him greatly.

 

As he approached, he locked eyes with her and felt a grin upon his face.  This bond, this girl, had completely changed the game.  All of his priorities had shifted in the blink of an eye and he knew their destinies were deeply entwined.  And before morning, he knew their bodies would be entwined if he could lull Luke into leaving them alone.

 

“Why are you really here?” Rey straightened up just as he got to her side.   

 

Kylo waited a beat, devouring the details of her face.  Her forehead, her furrowed eyebrows, the slope of her nose, the fierceness of her eyes, it all beckoned his devout attention.  “You know exactly why I have come,” he said.

 

Rey crossed her arms.  “You came all the way here just for that?” Clearly this was one of those moments he was to work for it.

 

He shifted his bag from one had to the other and started down the hill, leaving her gawking after him.  He heard her scurry to catch up and when she fell into step behind him he called over his shoulder, “I’m here to finish what you started.”

 

 “You can’t be serious.”  She sidled up next to him.  “You think we’re going to do _that_ just because you’re here?”

 

Kylo abruptly stopped, causing her to jerk into a standstill as well.  “In all seriousness,” he said, “while the bond has revealed certain enjoyable and unexpected perks, there is far more to it than just _that_.”  He stressed _that_ in the same way ridiculous way she had said it.  They had been sharing sexual pleasure for weeks, surely she could speak more candidly about it by now.

 

Rey’s clenched jaw and silent stare gave him pause.

 

He softened.  “You really haven’t considered the other possibilities, have you?”  It was easy to forget that while she was an extremely powerful force user, she was still new to this world and everything it contained.

 

“What other possibilities?”  If she could shoot fire from her eyes, he’d be aflame.

 

He studied her face, committing the gold flecks in her irises to memory in case the truth snuffed out their light.  He imagined her safely back on Jakku, having never encountered the BB unit and spending her days free of him and the horrific consequences of their destiny, free of his pain.  “It can be used as a weapon against us,” he said.

 

“A weapon? But how?" she asked and then inhaled sharply as the answer revealed itself in her mind. "If they hurt you, I'd feel it.”

 

“Rey…”

 

But then her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth.  “No. Oh no, no, no, no, no.  They would torture _me_ to hurt to you… but they wouldn't, would they? They're my friends...”

 

Kylo understood her fear.  The moment he had realized the bond made them each other’s greatest weakness, he had thrown his new mask across the room.  Years of rooting out anything weak, becoming strong with the force, all of it was for naught as this one irreversible twist of fate ripped his carefully crafted armor apart, leaving him with an incredibly vulnerable underbelly.

 

He considered pulling her into his arms but while they had been strangely intimate, they really didn’t know each other outside of their linked episodes of passion and the few emotionally charged confrontations where she had wanted to kill him.  He doubted she’d accept his comfort.  Somber, he met her eyes.  “Rey, there is a real possibility that if one of us dies, so does the other.”

 

“What?”  She blinked.

 

The force started vibrating around them.  She began stepping back, eyes unfocused on her surroundings, and Kylo instinctually dropped his bag and reached for her before her heel could find the sharp edge of the path.  He guided her into his chest, engulfing her in his arms.

 

Something about their physical contact this time opened their connection and he felt a satisfying warmth swell between them.  Tenderness. Compassion. Love.  He resisted it and ground his teeth at the draw of the light, but he was overwhelmed by its graceful presence.  This girl had irrevocably changed everything and Kylo Ren knew they were in for a long fall before the ground settled easily under their feet again.

 

The tension began draining out of Rey’s body as she relaxed against him and he pulled her even closer to soothe her slight trembling.  When she naturally leaned back a few inches and tilted her face up toward his, he smoothed a stray wisp of her hair back near her temple, his hand lingering along her cheek.

 

A search of her eyes proved that the brilliant gold flecks had survived, their glint still twinkling bright.  He saw everything in her eyes, everything that ever mattered was there, alive and looking back at him with reverence and awe.  The force swept around their feet, swirling up their bodies until they were completely cocooned by it.  The thrum of their heartbeats whispered through the bond and he felt their combined rhythm in his chest—hers slightly faster than his—as much as he heard it.

 

The energy between them guided his lips down to hers.  He had wanted to wait, to have plenty of time to feel every single sensation between them when they began physically exploring the sexual side of their bond, but this was magnetic.

 

His lips moved gently against hers and she responded in kind.  She shifted in his arms, bringing them closer as the press of their lips, first chaste and sweet, drew them deeper.  It was strange to kiss her and not feel the intense sexual arousal he had become accustomed to with her.  He couldn’t quite pinpoint any particular sensation coming from her as it was a blend of them both, subtle, palpable, yet different than he had imagined.

 

Her emotions layered themselves between his, binding them together.  Her joy buoyantly floated above his happiness.  Her nervousness skittered around his insecurity and her trust, it slammed into his yearning for acceptance, forging a balance that sent forth another surge of her energy as she reacted to their emotional fusion.  As it grew in intensity, he couldn’t believe what he was feeling from her—belonging.

 

He broke the kiss, overwhelmed by her outpouring of emotion, and leaned his forehead against hers.  He chased that feeling.  It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in so long and though he had convinced himself that the dark side offered it, he was sure now that he had been deluding himself.  It offered power, but through separation, not through belonging.

 

While he wanted her, this moment was about something else entirely.  It was about true connection, emotional intimacy, and it swallowed him whole.  It was pure bliss and he felt the light stronger in him than ever before.

 

And then Rey shattered the moment with her tart little mouth.  “Don’t think that just because things have happened through the bond that you can just do whatever you want.  I’m not just going to roll over and give you everything.”  She pulled away from him and yanked her slightly askew vest back into place.

 

Her pursuit of control over their situation was endearing and completely futile—the force clearly wanted them together.  Kylo chose his next words carefully as a welcomed excitement thrummed through him.  “I’ll be sure to think about that tonight when I spend hours bringing myself to the brink without relief.  The amount of discipline I have is quite incredible.  But then you’ll find that out for yourself, won’t you?” he said, pleased with the way her mouth jaw dropped open.  He then bent over and picked up his bag and started back down the small rocky path.

 

He heard the crunch of her feet along the rocky terrain as she hurried to catch up.  “You’re overlooking something,” she said, her voice dancing with glee.  “I can take care of myself in less than a minute and then you’ll be spent.  You won’t be able to go again for a while and I can come quickly as many times as I need to make sure you can't draw it out.”

 

Kylo kept walking, lengthening his strides to keep her from seeing his smile.  “Yes, I know.  I had to incinerate a pair of pants once thanks to your inability to hold back and prolong the finer things.”

 

“Oh please!” Rey darted around behind him on the narrow path.  “You could’ve just washed them.”

 

Kylo picked up the pace, relieved to be back to their natural banter.  “What an ingenious idea,” he said, flicking his free hand over his shoulder.  “I’m sure every commander of a major galactic regime wants to hand over their come stained pants to the laundry attendants.  And sheets.  And I’m sure all of his underlings would be respectful and understand that their great leader simply couldn’t control himself because he was being milked dry by an oblivious and well-meaning scavenger girl through the force who couldn’t keep her damn hands out of her pants for longer than ONE SINGLE DAY!”

 

“I didn’t know, okay, I’m sorry,” she said, still trying to keep pace with him.  “How could I know what was happening to you until you did it in return?  I wouldn’t have done it so much had I known.”

 

Kylo Ren stopped, a few small rocks careened down the hill as his feet shifted.  She skidded to a halt as well.

 

He rounded on her.  “You did it thirty-seven times in three weeks!”   

 

“You were in a lot of pain!” A strangled roar erupted from Rey’s throat.  “If it was bothering you so much why didn’t you let me know earlier so I could have stopped?”

 

Well, now she had stumbled upon something he couldn’t deny or properly comment on.  Kylo looked down and away from her inquisitive eyes.

 

“You liked it!” Rey smacked his arm. “That’s why you didn’t let me know!  You unbelievable dirty rotten—“

 

“Of course I liked it, I came thirty-seven times in three weeks and didn’t have to do any of the work,” Kylo said, dodging a second smack.  Oddly enough, their bickering turned him on. Immensely.

 

“Thirty-eight.  Don’t forget the one time you actually did the work.”  Rey jabbed a finger at him.  “ _Once_.  You only did it once.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes.  “And then I flew all the way across the galaxy to take care of it in person.  Gee, what a lazy ass I am.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to come here!”  Rey shook her hands at him.

 

Kylo thrust his face towards hers. “Yes, you did.  Thirty-seven times!”

 

They stood there, on the side of that never ending hill, glaring at one another and for a long moment the wind was the only thing that moved, even the force was eerily still.  It was cool on the island, but Kylo’s blood burned through his veins, further rousing the instinct to crush as many parts of their bodies together as he could until they were drained and sated.

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak but then shut it.  It gave him just enough time to reign himself back in.

 

He needed to resist the impulses that surged through him if they were going to make it through the day without grass stains on their knees, not that it wouldn’t be fun another time, but he still had plans for their first real encounter and force be damned if he was going to take her on the side of a hill instead of in a bed like she deserved.

 

“What did you think was going to happen, Rey?  That we’d spend the rest of our lives trying to kill each other while secretly getting each other off and pretending like it didn’t mean something?  That’s not sustainable and you know it.  The force bonded us to each other for a reason and it means for us to work together so I came here to do that.  Work together.” Kylo said in a rampage of truth.  “There’s more to all of this than just pleasure.”

 

Rey’s eyes flit across his face as if assessing the sincerity of what he had said.

 

The wind blew Kylo’s hair into his line of vision.  He swept the stray locks back over his forehead while she just stood there, staring.  He really had no idea what she was thinking and he was too riled up to even bother checking her mind, not that’d she’d let him anyway.  They could keep each other out of their minds, but apparently their bodies were open season.

 

Finally, Rey gave him a curt nod.  “Fine. I’m willing to work together to get to the bottom of this, but we’re not even, not by a long shot.  You still owe me thirty-six times.”  With that, she bustled past him, slightly knocking him off balance as she stomped down the path.

 

Kylo Ren stared after her, transfixed.  Thirty-six? He’d give her a million.

  -


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force bond between Kylo Ren and Rey reveals more of just how connected they really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not overly edited, forgive me. This chapter has been on my computer for awhile and I want to post it for those who were asking for it. And how about the trailer!? ❤ Reylo is REAL! ❤

Chapter 4

Rey wanted him, badly. This whole thing consumed her. She constantly felt as though a gentle electric current flowed through her body when he was near. But it wasn’t just her body, her heart also betrayed her. She felt this thing for him that she couldn’t pinpoint. Maybe it was the force connection, or chemistry, like some weird pheromone some species exuded when they were mating. She didn’t know what it was but her heart was happy that he was here, safe and within her reach.

Her mind, however, could not reconcile things as easily as her heart and her body seemed to have done. She had seen him kill Han, he’d hurt Finn, she knew exactly who he was and yet her body craved his and her heart yanked her around as if it knew something her mind didn’t. No, she did know. He was redeemable. That’s what her heart was constantly chirping about—there was still light in him. And the more light she sensed in him, the more relief she felt and paradoxically, the more it pissed her off.

Luke was pouring steaming water into three cups when Rey stormed into the communal hut of their tiny village. Great, they were going to welcome him with tea now. How quaint of them.

“I thought you’d be pleased,” Luke said without bothering to look up at her. He moved the pot of water back to the burner then reached for the jar of sweetener.

“She is,” Kylo Ren said, ducking his head under the low doorway. While the rounded ceilings left little headspace around the walls for her and Luke to stand comfortably, Kylo dwarfed the room, making him seem even more oversized than usual.

Rey bit back a few expletives as the electric current sizzled through her body. “If the two of you are going to keep conversing like I’m not here, I’ll just leave,” she said.

The men looked at her and then each other. Screaming crossed her mind as the best expression of what she was feeling. She felt excluded, it was as if they were sharing a moment and she was the outsider, like she was the one they needed to be apprehensive about and it made absolutely no sense to her. Perhaps this is what the old women at the Niima Outpost had meant when they told her men and women didn’t always think alike.

“Sit, please,” Luke said, motioning around the small table where the three steaming cups waited. He placed the sweetener jar in the center and neatly arranged a small spoon near one of the cups.

Kylo Ren eyed the table and then put his bag down by the door and went to sit. He chose to sit in front of the cup that had the spoon. Luke joined him and then they both looked at her again and Rey let out a loud, disgruntled sigh and sat down. She knew they were family and even though they’d been apart for many years she felt they knew each other better than she knew either of them and that seemed to be an unfair advantage.

“This is very serious,” Luke started. “If your bond is as entangled as it seems, no one must know about it. And I mean no one.”

Rey had to force back a snort. As if she would tell anyone that she was regularly getting Kylo Ren off thanks to their enigmatic Force Bond that allowed her to relieve his pain by bringing herself sexual pleasure. But she supposed Luke wasn’t aware of all that so he was merely referring to their debilitating vulnerability of experiencing each other’s pain, and as Kylo had succinctly put it, their possible joint deaths.

“As with all highly classified matters of such importance, I vote that we entrust the secret to a random droid and then abandon him to his own devices on a desolate planet,” Kylo said with a flick of his hand and an unusual tilt in his voice.

Rey arched an eyebrow, confused, while Luke cracked a smile and chuckled, another oddity in this conversation that she couldn’t quite understand.

Kylo’s eyes twinkled in a mesmerizing way and then it sank in—he was joking! And he thought he was rather funny, albeit she didn’t quite get why Luke seemed so amused considering he didn’t know much about BB-8’s ramshackle mission after Poe entrusted him with the map.

“Ah yes,” Luke said with a wide smile on his face, “the age old put-your-secrets-of-top-galactic-importance in a droid trick. R2 would loathe another tour around the galaxy with C3-PO, though he’s quite adept at it and we might be able to convince him if we promised to leave the old chatterbox behind.”

And then it all clicked. She had heard the story of R2-D2 carrying Leia’s top secret message for some other Jedi, who she couldn’t remember his name right now. Oberlin? No, Obiben? There had been a flurry of Jedi names thrown at her since she’d arrived on the island and started her own training that the only one she could remember was Yoda, because Luke talked about him the most.

Finally understanding the context of the joke, Rey chimed in, hoping to connect with them on a more personal level and stop feeling like such an outsider. “I am particularly fond of BB units,” she said, straightening her shoulders and offering them the most dazzling smile she could muster.

But when Luke and Kylo’s heads swiveled to gawk at her with matching expressions of shock (no doubt a Skywalker expression as Han’s face had looked different when she shocked him by bypassing the compressor), her smile fell and she nearly crawled under the table in embarrassment. Had she taken the joke too far? Was she not funny? Why was she being so sensitive anyway? It wasn’t like her to need approval and the sudden need for it set her nerves on fire again.

Kylo’s tongue darted out to lick his lower lip and her eyes followed the movement, reminding her that she desperately wanted to be alone with him. When she glanced up from his mouth, their eyes locked and after sharing a long, silent gaze that transformed the fire in her nerves into something more sensual and less anxiety ridden, he spoke. “They are rather evasive little things, but let’s not forget what qualifies their mission ready status…”

“What’s that?” Rey asked, almost hypnotized by his voice.

The corners of his mouth twitched up, but didn’t quite form into a smile. “They have a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator.”

And then he smiled.

And it was radiant.

Rey’s heart thudded at the sight, struck by his true beauty. His face glowed from his inner light. Nothing made sense anymore and Rey felt the electric current dance through her body, whispering at her to get up, clamor across the table and settle into his lap.

Luke cleared his throat, breaking the spell between them. “Ren…Kylo—“

“Ren,” he answered. “Though what you call me is the least of my concerns right now. This situation is highly unusual and formalities seem moot.”

The current calmed and she came back to her senses with immense gratitude that she was still sitting in her chair and hadn’t actually scaled the table to straddle her dark knight in front of his uncle. While she found the name Kylo highly preferable, she wondered if he would rather her call him Ren. She made a mental note to inquire about it later in private.

Luke picked up his cup and blew on the steaming surface. The rust colored liquid indicated he had put the tea in before pouring the water.  Rey eyed her cup but left it alone. She wasn’t in the mood.

Surprisingly though, Kylo peered at his tea and after assessing it with a sniff, spooned a bit of the sweetener into it, stirred it and then took a confident sip. His routine with the spoon was delicate, practiced and it occurred to her that Luke knew how Kylo took his tea—sweet.

“It’ll take time to figure this out,” Luke said. “We’ll have to run a series of tests to see exactly how the bond works and what can done about it, if anything. When you first asked me to help you with the pain, I thought it was simply mental, I had no idea it went so deep. When did it start exactly?”

“I’m not sure,” Rey said, remembering her first conversation with Luke about it, long before she thought to touch herself to relieve the pain. He had taught her the basics of building mental walls, but it hadn’t made much of a difference with the physical pain and then once she’d found the secret to alleviating it she’d kept it to herself whenever he asked how the walls were holding up.

Kylo took another sip then put the cup down. “The bond was forged when I penetrated her mind to extract information about the map. She pushed into mine at the same time and I’ve been able to sense her mentally and emotionally ever since, however, the physical aspect did not start until sometime later and I’ve been unable to identify what might have caused it.”

“What was happening the first time you felt the physical side of it?” Luke asked.

Rey nearly choked on her own spit. Oh dear force, she hadn’t considered that they might have to tell Luke every single detail. Suddenly, she was very interested in her tea and wrapped both hands around her cup.

Kylo shifted in his seat. She felt his eyes on her but refused to look up. To say this was mortifying was an understatement.

“I had just completed my training for the day,” Kylo said, but Rey could hear the hesitation in his voice. “My mind was in pain from it and I felt a counter sensation”—he cleared his throat—“coming from her.”

Rey snuck a glance to see that both Luke and Kylo Ren were staring at her. She fumbled with the cup, bringing it to her lips for a taste. It wasn’t too late to bolt, right?

“What exactly do you mean by counter sensation?” Luke asked.

“Pleasure,” Kylo Ren said, clipped and to the point. He then took a hurried swig of his tea and cast his eyes down.

It was Luke’s turn to choke. He pounded his real hand against his chest as some tea from his cup splashed onto the table. He gently put the cup down with his bionic hand and coughed a few times. “I see,” he said and then he shook his head. “Actually, I don’t see. Care to explain what you mean?”

“I’d rather not,” Kylo said.

“Rey?” Luke turned his attention to her.

She shrank. What could she possibly say that wouldn’t cause the ground to split apart and swallow her whole?

“We share more than just pain,” Kylo said, saving her. “We share pleasure as well and it’s not something we’ve had a chance to discuss so I’m requesting your understanding that it’s a private matter for now.”

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes drifting between them. “I held you as a baby, trust me, I don’t want to know…until I have to know. So we’ll just say you share pain and pleasure. Any other shared sensations?”

“No…” Rey mumbled, her cheeks burning. Luke knew, he had to. She wasn’t naive enough to think that it had gone over his head.

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Kylo said. He seemed to be faring much better than she, but then again he wasn’t the one that had masturbated thirty-seven times to be embarrassed about. “I have considered we might share other ones though. There’s one we can test right now. Would you assist us?”

Kylo had addressed his question to Luke so when the old Jedi agreed, Rey tensed, not knowing what she was about to feel through the bond.

“Are you ticklish?” Kylo Ren asked her.

Rey blinked. She didn’t actually know. She couldn’t recall ever being tickled though something deep in her psyche whispered that her parents had probably tickled her a time or two. “I…don’t know.”

“No matter, I am quite ticklish. Luke, if you will”—he pointed to a spot high up on his ribcage—“I believe we’ll be able to see if she feels it.”

“You’re ticklish?” Rey blurted out. The day was getting weirder and weirder.

Luke grinned, his eyes sparkling with glee. “He’s very ticklish. Wait till you hear him shriek.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “I was a child. I do not shriek anymore.”

“Oh? And when was the last time anyone tickled you to find out?” Luke asked, standing up to approach Kylo who was also getting to his feet.

“Wait!” Rey said, holding her palms up to slow things down. “I’m nervous. I’ve never been tickled… what does it feel like?”

“Like this,” Luke said, jabbing his fingers into the robes along Kylo’s ribcage.

Rey immediately felt it in her own body. It was surreal. She could see Kylo twist away from his uncle’s fingers and hear his deep, anguished laugh, but her body reacted as though it were happening to her. She jumped out of her seat and twisted away from the phantom touch.

And then she shrieked. “Stop! Stop!” she yelled and giggled. It took her breath away. It wasn’t horrible, or delightful, but some bizarre mix of the two that made absolutely no sense.

Luke’s hand fell away as the pair panted in unison.

Rey reeled from the new sensation. “Don’t ever let anyone tickle you again,” she said, sliding back into her seat and slumping over. How had that taken so much energy out of her and yet energized her at the same time?

“Your request will be difficult to fulfill as most people approach me with that exact intention, but I shall do my best,” Kylo Ren deadpanned. His lips had straightened back into a neutral line but his face still glowed from his previous laughter. Another joke. Well albeit, the man had a sense of humor. He was actually quite pleasant and witty like this and she wondered at what other endearing qualities he might possess.

Was he turning back to the light? Rey shook the thought away because she just couldn’t deal with anything else right now. Him being here, Luke tickling him and the three of them having tea time was already more than she could process.

That and he had kissed her earlier. Rey hung her head at the memory and closed her eyes. She could still feel the ghost of his lips, the press of his body, the warmth and safety she felt in his arms. She needed it again. Craved it. She forced her eyes open to dispel the memory.

“Your bodies are deeply connected,” Luke said, sitting back down. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Hmmm, I must confer with someone if I can summon him. I feel there is something greater going on here than just a Force Bond.”

“I agree. We’ll also need to try different blocking techniques. I already have a few in mind,” Kylo Ren said, his eyes skimming over her face.

Luke rubbed his beard. “I have an idea, but you might not like it.”

“My like or dislike is irrelevant if it can be of use,” Kylo said with such conviction that Rey wondered what well of strength and level-headedness he’d been drinking from recently to become the poster child for being rational. She felt like a jittery basket case next to him.

“I meant Rey,” Luke said.

Rey met her master’s eyes and saw the kindness in them, heavily laced with regret.

“Considering the two of you have made all the decisions so far, I probably won’t like it. What is it?” She stuck her chin out in defiance, holding on to whatever show of power she had left, because clearly that’s all it was—a show.

Luke stopped rubbing his beard and reached for Rey’s hand, covering it with his own. “I think Ren should be included in your training from now on.”

Rey held Luke’s gaze, expecting something else, a punchline maybe or another joke perhaps. But was that it? If she could handle sharing pain with the man, certainly she could share training sessions with him as well. “Okay, you want to train him and I together…that makes sense.”

Kylo Ren snorted. “No, that doesn’t make sense. I’m already trained. He means he wants both of us to train you.”

Rey recoiled a bit. She glared at Kylo Ren and his arrogance (which she also secretly admired) and then shot her frustration toward Luke. She pointed at the overgrown man dressed in all black. “You want him to train me?”

Luke only offered a pathetic shrug in response.

Rey felt a rush of power surge through her, unfamiliar yet enticing and unstable. Her head began to pound and she found clarity through the agitation that swept through her. She leapt to her feet, her chair tipping backwards and crashing to the ground behind her from the sudden movement. Her master was weak and foolish if he thought an apologetic shoulder shrug was an appropriate answer.

Her jaw tightened and her fists curled in on themselves against her will. “He’s going to train me from the dark side! He’s a murderer! Which means you want me to become a murderer!” Waves of anger rushed through her from an unknown source, twisting and turning all throughout her body. She felt betrayed, abandoned, misunderstood—it consumed her like wildfire. “What if he seduces me? He’ll tempt me! I’m weak, I’ll give in! What then?” The words were out of her mouth like lightening before she realized the double meaning.

Rey stood there, pointing at Kylo, her chest heaving as if she’d just battled for her life. Kylo’s eyes widened and he coughed lightly. Luke seemed just as startled. They stared at her until she snatched her chair up from the floor, righted it and sat back down. The anger had disappeared, but her nerves were still raw from it, as if she’d been electrified and feeling the repercussions.

Her reaction had been extreme and she knew they were assessing what might be happening with her. She wasn’t sure what was going on, she hadn’t been entirely light to begin with, but ever since she’d met Kylo Ren the struggle had intensified. Then there had been that voice, the one that flared in her head when she’d struck him down in the snow, the instructions that commanded her to end his life. It hadn’t retuned, but it haunted her and shook her to her core much like this outburst.

Luke spoke first. “Rey, I think Kylo should also train you because of your bond with him. He has had training in both the light and the dark whereas I’ve only had training in the light and I can’t even say it was as complete as it could have been. But it’s not about that, it’s about the fact that you may very well be tied to him for the rest of your life and if you can think alike, move alike, act alike…then together you might survive and may even be the prophecy.”

Kylo Ren straightened up at this information. “What prophecy? Darth Vader was the chosen one prophesied to bring balance to the galaxy.”

Luke maintained his eye contact with Rey instead of looking at his nephew to answer him. Rey appreciated the gesture as she was still unsettled from everything that was happening and her master’s eyes were gentle and grounding.

“There’s another prophecy,” Luke said. “And even if Anakin was the chosen one, it’s clear that balance has not been struck.”

Kylo huffed. “He would have done so if given the chance.”

Luke finally turned his gaze to Kylo Ren. “Perhaps he couldn’t do it alone. The other prophecy is referred to as the yin and the yang. It’s where two opposite pieces, one light and one dark, combine to create the perfect circle. They cannot exist without each other as each contains part of the other. They are inextricably one in the same existing paradoxically as two.”

“I’ve seen that circle—in a vision. It’s a symbol,” Kylo Ren said, leaning forward and pushing his cup aside to put his hands on the table and lean toward his uncle. “It’s black and white and each side has a dot of the other in it.”

“Yes,” Luke said, getting up and moving to the kitchen to grab a small datapad. Within moments he was back at the table and pulling up the black and white symbol on the screen. “You see, the force contains both the light and the dark. One cannot exist without the other, so it would be pointless to try and eradicate one, which is what everyone’s been trying to do on both sides for a millennia and it doesn’t work.”

Kylo Ren hummed. “This has proven to be true. Every time one side seems to get the upper hand, the other side rallies and tips the balance. Countless wars and lives have been lost in this battle for domination. That’s why I am going to finish what Darth Vader started and put an end to the imbalance,” Kylo Ren said.

Rey rubbed at her brow bone. When were they going to get to the good stuff? She had hoped he’d swing by for a short visit, touch her body, sneak around without Luke seeing him and then get back on his ship and fly away until the itch needed to be scratched again. But instead, he and Luke were giddily hovering over a weird circle on a datapad and acting like they could solve all the problems of the galaxy by tossing a circle at it.

“What is it with you and Darth Vader?” She asked, exasperated.

The two pair of eyes swiveled back to her again. She was really starting seeing the family resemblance in their gestures. She’d noticed quite a bit of Han in him as well.

“He’s my grandfather,” Kylo Ren said.

“And my father,” Luke said.

“Of course he is.” Rey sagged and let her head fall to the table. It thunked against the cool wood. “I give up.”

“You didn’t know?” Kylo asked.

Rey lifted her head and started laughing. Not because it was funny, but because she was losing her mind, clearly. A few months ago she was scavenging old destroyers, barely watering her tiny plant and scratching the days away waiting for people who were never coming back. And now, she was having tea with the mythical Luke Skywalker and his dark sider nephew, the most feared man in the galaxy (who was also extremely ticklish and full of radiant, glowing light) at the moment and they were discussing how she might be half of a prophecy designed to bring balance to all of existence. Oh and they both sprouted from Darth Vader—who clearly had gotten way more action than she was getting if he managed to sire Luke and Leia between all the prophecy fulfilling he wasn’t succeeding at.

Maybe he had failed because he was busy getting lucky, she thought dryly.

And Rey, well, she was not getting any at all and she was losing her mind. She stood up and smiled. “I’m going to meditate. When you’ve figured out the rest of my life, let me know.” And with that, she stomped out of the hut in search of her favorite rocky beach to sit at and watch the waves come in.

*

Kylo Ren frowned when Rey abruptly left him and his uncle. He had felt the wide range of emotions she had gone through during their discussion. Her embarrassment had pulled on him the most, causing him to take Luke’s attention onto himself to spare her from further humiliation. Her frustration and anger and even her desire to run away had surprised him. The darker emotions were usually his gig, but he was feeling much calmer now, more relaxed than ever. Rey on the other hand…

Luke sighed. It was his sigh of defeat, Kylo had heard it directed at him many times before he’d left to train with the Supreme Leader. “Ben, listen to me.”

“Now it’s Ben?” Kylo Ren held back his own sigh. He felt compelled to go after her.

One of Luke’s bionic fingers tapped at the table in front of Kylo’s cup. “Yes, because what I’m going to say is me being your uncle.”

Kylo had always hated Luke’s bionic hand and watched the joints move as the fingers slid back to grab his cup. “Very well, what is it?”

“Don’t get her pregnant,” Luke said, taking a sip of his tea.

Heat rushed up Kylo’s neck and spread across his face. He pulled his shoulders back and sat up straighter. It was as if Luke was channeling his father with that direct and brash comment. He shook it off, intent on remaining in control. “Why? Afraid we’d create another monster?”

Luke chuckled. “Hardly. You’d probably have the most force sensitive baby in the history of the galaxy, which could be really cool…or devastating, but think about it, you get her pregnant and you’ll have to feel childbirth in a way that no man ever has. Imagine if you had to feel what Rey was feeling. Your mother almost broke my hand when she was in labor with you and you don’t want to know what she did to your dad.” Luke waved his real hand and made a comical face of exaggerated pain.

Kylo had not considered this before and the idea of him having to experience the pains of childbirth right along with Rey made him shudder. He had also not considered having a baby with her, though it sounded strangely ideal for some reason. But that was for another day, today he had to deal with the problem at hand and bring her back. That and he wasn’t ready to talk about Han Solo yet, especially not with Luke.

“Go after her,” Luke said. “I know you want to. I need to summon a force ghost or two anyway.”

Kylo Ren stood up and headed for the door. He turned back just before ducking his head. “Thank you,” he said and Luke nodded, the sentiment resonating between them. He knew his uncle didn’t have to welcome him again and there were many things still left unsaid, but for now, both men knew the other had Rey’s best interests at heart and it seemed they were finally on the same side about something.

He found her by tapping into their bond and following the pulse of her emotional chaos. She was standing on a rocky beach with her back to him, the wind whipping around her and for a moment he simply watched her and let the waves of her emotional turmoil wash over him like the tide.

“I know you’re there,” her voice drifted along the wind and when she turned around he saw her red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

He approached her, overwhelmed with the need to soothe her. Just as much as it compelled him, it also terrified him. This innate need to protect her, care for her, it came through him as though it were his sole purpose in life and he’d never experienced anything like it before she had crashed into his life. Compassion was winning the war inside him and he couldn’t say he minded, not when it involved her.

“Why are you here?” She asked again, this time choking on her tears. “Why did you come here!”

He pulled her to his chest and cradled the back of her head in his hand. She started sobbing against him as he held her, shielding her from the cold wind and absorbing her emotions. He hated to see her so upset.

An idea formed in his mind. He gathered his attention and focused on his emotional strength, searching for the most pleasurable emotion he had access to. Once he found it, he sent it to her through the bond. He had no idea if it would work but she started to snuggle into his chest and her crying subsided. Her arms wound around his back and she sighed in relief.

“What did you just do? It feels amazing…” she said against his robes.

“You were in pain and so I sent you pleasure. I wasn’t sure if it would work,” he said, pleased with the results. Their bond fascinated him to no end and he always reveled in finding out more of what it could do.

“But it wasn’t physical pain,” she said, leaning back slightly to look up at him. Her eyes were glassy, but happy.

“Emotional pain is often more debilitating than physical pain,” he said, falling deeper into her eyes.

Rey sighed again, a deep, pleasurable sigh. “You sent me emotional pleasure? It feels like bliss…”

“Mmmmm,” Kylo hummed in agreement, shifting his arms to accommodate her as she stretched a little.

“I don’t want to like you,” she murmured, sounding intoxicated or sleepy. Her arms tightened around him and she sighed happily again.

Kylo swallowed, unsure of how to feel about her comment.

“But you’re just so…” Rey started and Kylo tensed, apprehensive of what would come out of her somewhat tipsy mouth next. She squeezed him. “Tall.”

Kylo’s whole body tensed. “That’s the only reason you like me? Because I’m tall!” He tried to untangle himself from her, but she kept him in her grip.

“Shhhh,” she giggled and put her finger to his lips to hush him.

Kylo's throat swallowed again in reflex as her smile and twinkling eyes calmed him. He pursed his lips and kissed the finger resting against his mouth. His heart pounded at the choice, but Rey only giggled again, bewitching him further into submission.

And then she pushed her fingertip against his nose. “Beep!"

Kylo blinked. “Are you drunk?” The situation was becoming more alarming with each ridiculous action and giggle. Something was wrong.

“Drunk on you!” She squeezed him again, swaying heavily in his arms.

He steadied her then searched the edges of her mind, finding her barriers down. He probed gently around the surface, resisting the urge to delve deeper to uncover how she truly felt about him. What if his height was his only attractive quality? Was she even attracted to him or was she purely tolerating his unsavory features because of their force bond? Out of respect and a heavy feeling in his stomach of what he might find, he remained on task.

Rey squirmed against him and laughed. “That tickles!”

Confused, Kylo pressed on while she twisted and reacted as if he were physically tickling her, though he clearly was not. He saw her recent memories—her beeping his nose from her own perspective and the buoyant giddiness that the silly little action had brought her. She liked his nose, had wanted to touch it all day. Felt joy when she'd finally been given the chance. He lingered there, the heavy feeling in his stomach released when he touched upon her thoughts of his beauty, her hunger to be with him.

Then he saw the ocean, when she'd been alone on the shore, overwhelmed by the anger, exclusion and embarrassment she'd felt since his arrival, sensing his approach, turning around to see him...he felt her heart race at his presence and the spike of adrenaline she'd felt. He probed further, holding her still as she continued to wiggle in his arms.

And then he saw what had happened from within her mind. She wasn’t drunk. She was euphoric. The emotional pleasure he had sent to counteract her pain had hit her system like a drug. She was quite literally blissed out.

He eased out of her mind and she breathed in relief and slid her hands up his arms. She tugged at his robe and it took him a moment to realize she was trying to take it off.

“Let’s just do it,” Rey husked out, biting her lower lip. She surged up onto the balls of her feet and slammed her mouth to his.

He stepped back at the force of her attack and she followed, laughing against his lips. “Rey, stop…”

“Why are you so tall?” She pulled at his robes again.

He could have her, strip her of her clothes and lay her out in the soft grass atop his outer robe. It'd be easy to double her bliss by pleasing her body, adding to her mental euphoria, but the idea of it all felt empty and unappealing when she was out of her mind. He didn't want her body, he wanted her. He grabbed her upper arms and gently lifted her away from him.

“I want to climb you like a tree,” Rey said and moved back into his space as soon as he'd dropped his hands from her arms.

Kylo's face grew hot as imagined her climbing him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he stood there along the shoreline. He pushed the image away though he knew he would go back to it later and savor every detail. Stepping back, he put his hands on her shoulders, this time keeping her at arm’s length.

“Let’s get you back to Luke then we can talk about…tree climbing.” This wasn't the first ridiculous conversation he'd had with her and he was starting to think it wouldn’t be the last.

Rey pouted and dramatically slumped her shoulders. “You’re no fun,” she said.

“Yes, well, you’re entirely too much fun right now. Your reaction to the emotional energy I used is rather unusual. You’ll thank me later when you’re back to yourself,” he said and then closed his eyes. If he had somehow caused this perhaps he could rectify it.

He found the emotional connection between them and inhaled slowly to settle his breath and slip into a meditative state. He found the familiar center years of training had given him and pushed his emotional balance toward her.

Almost immediately, he felt Rey sober.

When he opened his eyes he saw her wobble on her feet.

Rey gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “What did you do to me!” She whacked his arm, much like she had on the hillside earlier. “Oh my force,” she whispered to herself, hugging one arm over her chest.

He felt her self-consciousness again. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said, which only seemed to mortify her even more. “You were not yourself. Though I certainly hope you still intend to…what did you call it…climb me like a tree.”

Rey scowled. “That isn’t funny.”

Kylo shrugged, the muscles around his mouth twitching to smile. He held back. “Perhaps not, but it’s kind of hot.”

Rey let out a frustrated groan. “We need ground rules.”

“Very well,” Kylo said.

“First, no tickling. No physical tickling and no mental tickling or whatever that was you just did,” she said, waving her finger in a circle near her head.

“Okay, no tickling.” He still didn’t know how his mental probing resulted in her feeling tickled, but they could analyze that later.

“And Luke can’t know about the…you know, the stuff we’ve been doing,” she said.

“It was mostly you doing it,” Kylo said, earning a rather pointed glare from her, “but alright, for now we won’t tell him.”

Rey bared her teeth at him. “No. Not just for now. Forever.”

The wind ruffled Kylo’s robes and a chill settled into his bones. “I’ll agree only on the condition that it’s renegotiable if the situation arises that it’s pertinent and necessary for him to know.”

“Fine, it’s renegotiable. Third, we need to get this over with,” Rey said, waving that same finger between them now.

Kylo noticed she had started shivering from the cold front that was moving in and while he intended to finish this conversation quickly in order to return her to the warmth, he couldn’t pass up the chance to tease her.  “You’ll have to be more specific,” he said, mimicking her finger-wave between them.

“You know what I mean,” she said. “ _This_.”

He enjoyed conversations he could easily win, especially when he had a chance to demonstrate his sharp wit and tease the object of his affection all at the same time. “Oh, I thought _this_ was _that_.”

“What?” Rey looked at him as if he had two heads.

“When I arrived earlier, you called it _that_. Now you’re calling it _this_. I’m just asking for clarification. Is it _this_ or is it _that_?”

“Why are you so difficult?” Her hands balled into fists at her side. “You know what I mean!”

“Clearly, I don’t,” Kylo said, this time unable to hold back his smile.

“Sex, Kylo, for the love of the force, I mean sex!”

"Let's just call it sex then, shall we?” he said and Rey tilted her head back and screamed toward the sky.

When she met his eyes again he smiled innocently.

“You seem frustrated,” Kylo said. “Do you know what would help alleviate that frustration?”

“Beating you into the ground?” Rey snarled.

“That would certainly be a viable outlet,” Kylo said. “Or, we could have sex.”

Rey closed her eyes. He studied her face as her brows tensed and then relaxed and he realized she was connecting with the force just like she had on Starkiller in the snow. When her eyes opened, she was calm and waves of strength wafted off of her through the bond.

Unfazed, Kylo knew he could protect himself if she attacked, but sensed she was simply finding her own center, much like he had done to sober her up.

“Yes,” Rey said with a forced smile. “We should have sex and just get it over with, because _this_ ”—her finger waved between them again—“is driving me crazy.”

“I rather like _this_ ,” Kylo said.

Rey lunged.

Within seconds she had him on his back, a sharp rock dug into his side as she straddled him, her weight pressing into his hips. She still bared her teeth and it crossed his mind that she might strangle him or sink her teeth into his neck but then her lips were on his again and her body started melting into his.

His hands slid around her hips and over her butt then moved up her lower back, tugging her close. He rolled them away from the offending rock. Her legs hooked around his hips, pulling him against her. He could feel her arousal mixed with his own and it coursed through him.

Rey shivered again and Kylo lifted his head. “It’s cold and I don’t want this to be rushed,” he said, searching her eyes, which were a fury of passion and frustration. “Let’s go somewhere warmer where we can take our time.”

“And where would that be?”

Kylo lifted off of her, bringing her to her feet. “Luke is preoccupied.” He kissed her softly and nuzzled his nose against her cold cheek. “Take me to your bed.”

“I barely fit in my bed when I’m alone.” She grabbed his hand and started back toward camp. “But it’ll do.”

Kylo observed their joined hands, his still gloved, and felt the tendril of something unusual stir in the force. Even though he wanted nothing more to spend the rest of the day with her in his arms, he realized that whatever he felt in the force was about to command their full attention. Sex would once again have to wait. His cock ached and his body demanded he reject his force sensitivity and whatever he was sensing but it couldn’t be denied—it was the strongest force signature he’d ever felt aside from Rey’s and it was descending on them quickly. Kylo’s free hand curled around the hilt of his saber.

And then a man appeared in front of them. Rey halted, clearly startled.

A strong shiver went through Kylo Ren’s body again, but this time it wasn’t from the cold. It was because the man in front of them was Anakin Skywalker, in full force ghost transparency. He knew because he had seen holovids of him from his Jedi years.

Kylo dropped Rey’s hand. His heart raced, blood pounding between his ears. Not only was Anakin not dressed like Darth Vader, he didn’t carry the same force signature that Kylo had come to recognize as his dark side grandfather.

If Anakin was a force ghost then who had he been talking to all those years when he thought he’d been talking to Darth Vader?

“Hello Ben,” his grandfather said, white teeth gleaming from the halo of radiant light surrounding him.

Kylo Ren's felt the energy in his body thrown off balance, swaying and unsteady, but unlike on Starkiller when the earth shifted under his feet, the planet splitting apart, this time the ground proved to be the stable element and he the one rupturing from being blown apart. His grandfather was of the light, which meant Kylo Ren's purpose had been founded on a lie.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ There's a man in my life that I want to climb like a tree ❤
> 
> Climb a man-tree if you can. Or if you're a guy, let a girl (or a guy) climb you like a tree. And if you're a girl who is into girls, find a girl-tree to climb. People-tree climbing is an equal opportunity thing. That is my PSA for today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this chapter before I saw The Last Jedi so it's still coming off of TFA. I may add in more TLJ elements going forward. Congrats to all the Reylos out there, force bond is CANON! :)

 

Though Luke had mentioned them before, Rey had never seen a force ghost.  This was one rather young and attractive and his hair...it reminded her of someone.

“It can’t be you…you’re not…” A quick glance proved that Kylo Ren stumbled over his words almost as much as his feet as he scooted backwards as if repelled by the apparition.

“I am,” the ghost said.

A strange whine from Kylo contorted his face before he turned away from them, his head bowed almost as if in prayer. 

Rey stepped between them in hopes of reducing whatever stress Kylo was experiencing.  The wave of panic she felt through the bond intensified with each passing second.  Tearing her eyes away from Kylo, she held her hand up in greeting and smiled at the ghost.  He did seem friendly enough after all.  “Hello, I’m Rey and you are?”

“Forgive me, my lady,” the apparition turned his attention to her, his radiant smile disarming her completely.  She nearly melted from the combination of his powerful force signature and natural charisma.  “I’m Anakin Skywalker.  It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Skywalker… you’re Luke’s father?” Rey asked, starting to understand that this was also Kylo Ren’s grandfather, the famed Darth Vader.  He didn’t look so scary, in fact, he was rather handsome and that’s where Kylo got his hair!  Luke favored Anakin’s hair color while Kylo had more of his grandfather’s waves mixed with Han’s thick, dark locks. 

“And Leia’s,” Anakin said, still smiling.

Rey could see now why Anakin had clearly been getting some while he was a young man.  She would have easily fallen for him herself if it weren’t for the fact that he was quite dead and that her heart and body were already claimed by the brooding man behind her.  Yes, her heart too.  Damn force bond.

Kylo finally turned around though it was only to stare at Anakin.  His mouth hung open in what Rey could only guess was shock and horror.  She’d never seen him like this before and it unnerved her as much as it did remind her that underneath his layers of dark robes and force abilities, he was still just a human.

“This one is mine too,” Anakin said, motioning toward Kylo.  “My one and only grandson.”

“So you’re Darth Vader?” Rey asked. 

“I was, yes, in another life,” Anakin said.

Rey glanced at Kylo, waiting for him to say something but he continued to just stand there, gawking. 

“We have much to discuss,” Anakin said.  “The awakening in the force has resonated throughout the entire galaxy and there is much to do.  Luke is waiting for us, shall we?”

Rey started after the force ghost, following him back to their hut.  A glance over her shoulder indicated that Kylo was coming with them, but he seemed to be on auto-pilot.  Grateful that he found his ability to move, Rey pondered what might be wrong.  She had been under the impression that he idolized his grandfather and yet he wasn’t acting like it at all.  In fact, he seemed more afraid of him than excited to see him.

Luke had started a fire as the temperature had plummeted as he did every night when the sun began to set.  Rey hurried across the hut to hold her hands out over it when they arrived.   Kylo ducked his head and then slunk over to her side, withdrawn and sullen.

Maybe he was upset that they’d been interrupted on their way to finally hook up?  Something about that didn’t seem right and Rey glanced at Anakin again, hoping to discover even the smallest hint of what might be bothering Kylo, but the force ghost was still a beaming ray of light and radiant sunshine—and good hair. 

And damn he was hot.  Rey bit her lower lip, almost embarrassed for even thinking of Anakin like that, but really, it wasn’t him that was on her mind.  He just reminded her of Kylo.  That and her arousal for Kylo still buzzed through her nerves.  No one else would ever satisfy the hunger she felt for him.

 “Are you alright?” She whispered to Kylo, but he didn’t answer or look at her.  Instead, he took his gloves off and held his hands out over the fire near hers.

She closed her eyes and focused on his emotions.  He was keeping her out, but she could feel the silent panic that he was unable to keep from radiating outside his walls.  She slid her hands around his, finding them cold while hers were already much warmer. 

“Your destinies have become one,” Anakin said, hovering near Luke and the abandoned tea cups.  “The force is in need of great balance and together, you will be able to provide it.”

He went on to explain how they had an immensely difficult task ahead of them.  They would stabilize the force by balancing it between them, between the light and dark, and all the layers in between.  Rey zoned out when he spoke and instead kept her eyes on Kylo’s impassive face, scanning their bond for anything he would let through.  She figured Kylo would give her the summary later as being a force nerd was sort of his thing and who was she to deny him the pleasure of prattling on about the force?

“Have you experienced anything usual together yet?” Anakin asked.

Kylo Ren huffed.  “Everything between us is unusual,” he said and it quite suddenly it seemed he was back to his normal self.  He pulled his hands from hers and moved across the room to stand in front of his uncle and grandfather, his confident stance and demeanor back in full force.  Yep, force nerd.  That’s what brought him back—a conversation about what the force could do.  “But there was something today.  Rey had a strong reaction to an emotion I used to calm her.  While it had no effect on me, it had an intoxicating effect on her.”

“Rey, can you tell us what it felt like?” Luke asked.

She looked at each of the three men.  “It felt like bliss.”

One of Anakin’s eyebrows shot up.  “And just where did you get bliss from Ben?”

Kylo’s teeth clenched as he bit out a reply.  “You know where I got it from.”

Rey almost laughed.  At least he was just as difficult and feisty with his grandfather as he was with her. 

“You tapped into bliss?” Luke asked, humming to himself afterward.  “That’s quite a lighter sider energy.”

“Your connection to the light has grown, it’s almost overpowered the dark in you,” Anakin said.

Kylo bit back.  “Yes, I’m aware.”

“That means Rey must be absorbing your dark,” Anakin said, offering her a glance.

“I’m sorry, what?” Rey stepped forward.  “I’m not absorbing anything from him, especially not the dark!”  And that’s when she heard it—the anger—and it was coming from her own being.  She’d been progressively getting angrier and angrier since he’d arrived.

“Your polarities have switched,” Anakin said.  “The balancing has already begun.”

“Switched? I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Kylo Ren said, his tone soft and thoughtful, contemplative even.

Rey erupted and smacked his arm, wincing as the pain resonated in her own arm.  “What did you do to me!?”

Kylo recoiled.  “I didn’t do this!  If anything, it was you when you—“

“Shut. Up.” She grabbed his arm and yanked on it.  “Luke, Anakin, if you will excuse us, I would like to speak to him… _alone_.”  Without waiting for anyone’s approval or reply, she tugged him of the communal hut, back into the cold and across the small outdoor fire pit to her private hut.

Kylo did not put up a fight.

Once inside, with the slam of the heavy wooden door still vibrating the stone walls, Rey grit her teeth and rounded on him.  She felt her chest heaving from the anger welling up inside her, anger that any of this craziness was happening, but she couldn’t speak or form words.  She didn’t know what she wanted to say, just that she wanted—no, _needed_ —to be alone with him.

Kylo eyed her, his towering frame hovering near the door. 

“You have to fix this,” Rey said.

“I wish I could,” Kylo said.  He approached her, palms up.

His open hands moved into her space as if waiting for her to take them.  They were large and she longed to find comfort and security in them, to let them reassure her that everything was okay.  His nails were neatly trimmed, something she had never had a chance to notice due to his gloves.  She liked that he took care of his nails.  His hands made him more human, more trustworthy.

“Rey,” he said, his voice like velvet over her strained nerves. 

She met his eyes and then her hands darted into his.  Instantly, she relaxed.  Something about touching him always calmed her, soothed her and chased the darkness away.  The darkness, it was so heavy. 

“Make me feel better,” she whispered.  “Please.”

~*~

Kylo had never made anyone feel better, but he’d try for her.  He searched her eyes and nudged his mind next to hers, asking for permission to enter.  He waited until her head bobbed in agreement then slid inside.  He saw her anger, lit up like a raging fire.  He pushed it aside, revealing anguished despair.  He cleared his throat, all too familiar with the emotional images he found in her mind for they had also been his once. 

A new sort of rage burned into him, rage that she was hurting because of him, rage that peace eluded her when it should have been him bearing the weight of this pain.  He heard her sigh, a soft, sweet sigh and it drew him to the images that told him everything he needed to know in order to soothe her. 

He pulled out of her mind and swept her easily into his arms.  “Rey,” he murmured.

“Please,”—she choked on fresh tears—“ just…I need you.” 

He moved to the bed and gently laid her upon it.  She’d been right to say she barely fit on it alone.  Even when he slid in next to her she had to curl into his arms to allow him enough space without falling off.  He cradled her, pressing his lips to her forehead while she sobbed. 

She whimpered after several minutes.  “Is…is this how you feel?”

Kylo had begun to understand what was happening.  The longer he’d been around her, the more compelled he was to care for her, love her, protect her, even from herself, and the longer she was around him, the more she was being torn apart.  His grandfather had been right, they had switched polarities.  Her light now swelled inside of him while his dark surged through her.  Though he knew they still possessed both the light and dark, they’d simply exchanged their dominant charges.

“Sometimes,” he said.  He traced the bands around her arms until his fingers found the soft skin near her shoulder.   

“How did you live like this?”  Another choked question that pulled at his heart.

For the first time in his life, someone understood his pain—his true pain—and he wished he could take it all back and return her to the light.

“I didn’t,” he said honestly.  “I wasn’t living until I met you.”

She sat up and maneuvered around, wiping the tears from her face.   “Wait…this means you have my feelings, don’t you?” she asked. 

A surge of compassion, his now, but once hers, warmed his heart and broke it all at the same time.  “I’m sorry, I’d give them back if I knew how,” he said, remaining on his side and blinking back tears.

The small bed creaked and he felt her heat before her weight settled onto him.  He shifted so he was on his back as her legs straddled him.  No matter what they seemed to do they ended up in this type of position.  It was as if the force had only one destination for them.

“I wouldn’t take them back yet,” she said.  Her lips hovered over his.

The gold flecks in her eyes drew his attention.  “Why not?”  His mouth dried at her proximity. 

“Because if this is how you’ve felt your whole life then you deserve a break.  I can manage your feelings until then.” 

A gentle clearing of the throat wafted through the room.  “My apologies,” Anakin said, appearing by the door, “we must discuss this further before the two of you continue with this.  There could be adverse side effects if you were to...physically bond right now.”

Rey sank onto his chest, defeat heavy in her emotions.

Kylo closed his eyes, mortified that his grandfather was simply watching them like some sort of force ghost freak and also quite aware that what he was saying was true.  Being in each other’s minds had resulted in a force bond.  Being in each other’s emotions had switched their light and dark polarities.  Being in each other’s physical sensations had been quite fun but being in each other’s actual bodies might have an effect they’d yet to consider.

He always knew his grandfather had been a genius, he just wished his ingenuity and quick thinking could have waited until _after_ he’d seen Rey naked, but as with all things force related, he was willing to investigate first, fornicate second.

Rey sighed in his arms.  At least she wasn’t angry any longer. 

“And I don’t just mean of the great-grandchildren kind of side of effects,” Anakin chuckled.  “Though I’d be delighted if you were to have one...or ten.”

“Ten!?”  The fire in Rey’s mind was back.  It was a good thing that she didn’t how to use force lightening, he had a feeling it’d be her go-to anger management technique.

Kylo heard himself chuckle as the most absurd image of her crossed his mind—her hands outstretched, lightening shooting from them at the slightest annoyance, the bolts dancing along the ground near a dozen of their children, never striking them of course, just sending them scampering to clean their rooms.  He smoothed his hand down Rey’s back, accepting her flash of anger for he understood it well and nodded at Anakin.  “Give us a moment and I’ll bring her to finish the discussion.”

Anakin stared at them for a long moment before disappearing. 

“I just wanna have sex…” Rey mumbled into his chest as soon as they were alone again.

Her whining caused him to chuckle again.  “I know, sweetheart.  You and me both, however, he does pose a serious concern that we should take into consideration before committing ourselves to something we cannot take back.”

Rey’s head lifted and he found himself pulled into her beautiful eyes.  “Yes, but, how will we know what will happen when we have sex unless we, oh I don’t know, actually have sex?” 

Kylo opened his mouth to object, but paused, impressed by her determination.  “Hmmm, you are correct.  It’s not like we’ll know any other way unless we actually do it.”  Rey’s smile reached to her eyes.  “But I think in that case the recommendation would be to not have sex at all given the unknown risk.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed.  “If Darth Vader can have sex then we can have sex.  Risk my ass.  Everything we do is a risk.  That planet blew up under our feet and we still made it out alive, I think we can handle something that literally everyone in the galaxy is doing.”

He cherished her when she was like this, feisty, smart, clever and delightfully amusing.  “ _Literally_ , not everyone is having sex.  You’ve forgotten children, some elderly folk and Luke.”

Rey snorted.  “The children will grow up to be adults who have sex and most of the elderly have had sex at one time or another so your point is ridiculous.”

“Not entirely.  Luke hasn’t had sex,” Kylo said.

“He’s one man and how would you even know?”  Rey sat up.  The small bed creaked and the body heat he’d become accustomed to disappeared as she hoisted herself to her feet.

Kylo leaned up on one elbow.  “He’s a Jedi.”

“So?  He could have had sex before he became a Jedi.  Did you think of that?” Rey’s hands flew to her hips.

“He didn’t,” Kylo said, biting his lower lip to keep from smiling when she rolled her eyes at him.  “My mother told me.”

“General Leia told you, when you were a child, that Luke never had sex.  Wow.  Now why don’t I believe that?” Rey countered.

Kylo sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  “When she dropped me off to train with Luke, she told me that if I had any questions about girls that I should ask Han and not Luke because, and I quote, _the only action Luke’s ever had was when I accidentally kissed him before I knew he was my brother_.”

“Oh my stars!” Rey’s face shot out toward his.  “What is it with your family?”

“They didn’t know they were twins yet,” Kylo said.  “It could have happened to anyone in those circumstances.”

“What if we’re related!?” Rey blurted out, her eyes round and wide.  “I don’t know who my family is!”

“We’re not related,” Kylo said, knowing they weren’t, but thinking how twisted the force would be if they were.

Rey started pacing.  “But how do you know? What if we are?”

“We’re not.  I was around my mother when you would have been born and I can assure you she was not pregnant nor did she have a baby after having me.  And Luke is a virgin.”

“So you think,” Rey said.  “What about Han?  Maybe he had an affair or—“

“You’re not Han Solo’s daughter,” Kylo said, unable to keep the bitterness from lacing his words.  “He had a vasectomy after I was born, many years before you came into existence.”

Rey stopped pacing and looked at him.  He could tell she was sensing how he really felt about it. 

“He didn’t want kids,” Kylo continued.  “He always said one was too many with that preposterous laugh of his, like it was a joke, but I could tell he really meant it.”

He didn’t know what he expected from Rey, but defending Han was at the top of the list, telling him he was wrong to think that, that Han Solo really loved him so when she opened her mouth, the words that tumbled from them caught him off guard.

“Do you want children?” Rey had never sounded so unsure, so nervous.  Their bond confirmed her anxiety.

A week ago he might have answered that children were emotional attachments and emotional attachments made you weak, but now, he wasn’t sure that answer applied anymore. 

“I’ve never considered it as a real possibility before,” Kylo said.

“Ahem…” Anakin’s voice wafted through the air again though a quick glance proved he wasn’t visible this time.  “The few times I met Han Solo we weren’t exactly on the same side, however, I always found his way of speaking rather fascinating.  So in the words of your late father, save galaxy now, discuss relationship later.”

“We’re not in a relationship,” Rey said.

Ah, his little scavenger still clung to her notions that they had some sort of choice in all this.  The force did not make mistakes.   He could feel the emptiness in her words, she was all bark with no bite.  He could feel she had already surrendered to their bond, to him.  It was more than he could have dreamed possible.

Quite suddenly his mind jumped back to a previous thought he’d had.  _The force did not make mistakes._   His heart began to race.  And if the force did not make mistakes then there was no reason for them to hold back physically. 

“Grandfather, I appreciate your concern about our well-being and that of the galaxy, however, I highly suggest you leave this room immediately and not come back until we come to you,” Kylo said, drawing upon his deepest well of confidence.  The force knew what it was doing and it kept flowing through them with such sexual intensity that he knew they could trust it. 

Balancing the galaxy could wait another fifteen minutes, but his girl…she needed him now.

“Ben…” Anakin’s voice wafted in warning.

“Out!” Kylo raised his hand as if the force would actually affect a force ghost, but it was more for show than anything else.  “Now!”

“Very well,” Anakin sighed then he chuckled.  “We’ll see you in a bit. Don’t take too long, but don’t rush it either if you know what I mean.” 

The air shifted.  Anakin was gone.

“Kylo, what are you—“  Rey yelped when he picked her up.

He placed her on the cot again and this time reached for the bottom of her tunic.  “You are my priority, Rey, no one else.  Just you.”

“Are we going to have sex?” Rey asked.

“Not this time,” he said and felt her energy sag through the bond.  “This time, it’s all for you.”

Rey snorted.  “And you, don’t forget.”

Oh yes, he had forgotten.  Whatever she felt, he’d feel too.  Regardless, this was for her, the beautiful girl who would take on all of his emotions and then offer to keep them so he could finally breathe. 

He had wanted their first interaction to be unhurried so they could properly explore one another, but that would have to be for the next time.  He slid her leggings down, grumbling when he got to her boots.  Rey laughed and sat up.  “I’ll get them.”

Watching her fiddle with her boots, Kylo sat back and unbuttoned his trousers—for when she orgasmed he would come too.  He kept his robes over his body, hiding his cock from view, this was all for her.  He just needed to make sure that when she came that he didn’t soil the inside of his pants.

Once her boots hit the floor he returned to her slender legs and parted them.  He pushed her tunic up above her hips, swallowing eagerly when he saw her patch of curls.

“What are you planning to do?” Rey peered down at him. 

“You’ll see,” he said and nudged her thighs further apart, this time with his face. 

Rey scrambled backwards until she hit the wall behind her.  “No seriously, what are you doing?”

Kylo grabbed her hips and pulled her body back to his face.  “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Rey would have shot out of the bed if he hadn’t had his hands wrapped around her hips to keep her in place. 

“It looks like you were about to put your face down _there_.” 

“That is correct,” Kylo said, nuzzling her thigh with his nose.  He inhaled and reveled in how her bio-chemistry ignited his senses.

“But…why?” Rey’s question was so genuine that Kylo realized she really didn’t know what he was about to do.

“Rey, have you ever seen any holo-vids of people having sex?” Kylo asked, placing a gentle kiss to her inner thigh while massaging both of her hips before moving his hands down her thighs.

“What? No.  I mean… I know what sex is, I just don’t know what you’re trying to do right now,” she said.

“It’s a form of sex.  Oral sex.  I’m going to put my mouth on you and from what I’ve seen in holo-vids, because I’ve never actually done this before, it should feel really good.” 

“You’ve only seen it?” Rey asked meekly. 

“Yes, in adult holo-vids.  It seems to be very pleasurable for the woman,” he said.  “Would you let me try?  I may not be very good at it at first, but I’d like to try.”

“Yes,” she said softly.  Her head fell back to her thin pillow and she closed her eyes.  “I’m glad that you’ve never done it before.”

Me too, Kylo thought, feeling her relief in being his first for this.  Her legs relaxed and he gently parted them again.

His nose found her curls first.  His fingers were a close second, spreading her to find her slick with arousal.  He felt a surge of nervous energy dance through her as his fingers explored and when they found their desired destination her nervousness immediately shifted into pleasure. 

Her pleasure resulted in his pleasure and he felt the tickle of it spike through his groin.  Kriff, he sensed this was going to their most intense shared orgasm yet.  It felt different—stronger—now that they were in person.  To feel what she felt was both helpful and an incredibly generous gift from the force.  

He closed his eyes and focused on letting Rey’s pleasure guide him.  His tongue found the same spot his fingers had and she mewled, her back arching once before lowering back to the bed.  He felt the pleasure as soon as she did.  His own body loosened in relief and his cock twitched, already straining.

It was easy once he got started.  His tongue, his lips, they wanted to be there, to slide around her slick skin and be the reason her hips twisted, the reason her legs trembled and the reason she started shaking.

At some point he felt her fingers slide through his hair and he enjoyed the feel of her hands on his head.  The pleasure he felt in his own body was beyond what he’d felt from her before during her solitary sessions.  He wondered if it was because of how he was pleasuring her or if it was because another person other than herself was providing stimulation.   He would ask her later, always intrigued to understand how things ticked, even her pleasure.

“Kylo...” Rey whimpered.  “Ben…”

Licking his lips, he lifted his head to look at her face.  Force she was beautiful.  Flushed and disheveled, he smirked and took a deep breath to center his own intense pleasure.  He was already on the edge of coming, which meant Rey was on the edge too. 

Rey groaned, reaching for his hair again.  “Please...don’t stop...I’m so close.”

“I know, I feel it too,” he said.  His lips found her again, his tongue resuming its mission, but then he swallowed and leaned back a bit and when he did, his nose bumped against her.  Rey whined in pleasure so he rubbed his nose against her clit again and felt her pleasure soar.  She was so close that the slightest touch electrified the bundle of nerves.  He felt her pleasure tip and knew there’d be no return. 

He pressed his tongue to her again as she began to shake.  And there it was, her ultimate pleasure.  While his body did not shake (something he’d analyze later, for force research purposes of course) her pleasure jolted through him like a shockwave and he scrambled to wrap his free hand around his cock just in time to keep from coming all over his robes.

He came all over his hand instead. 

And Rey...she came all over his face.  Not in the same eruption type of way that he had come, but she was a beautiful, soaking mess that he was happy to keep lapping up.  Her thighs involuntarily twitched around his ears and the hand that had been in his hair was now pushing at his head to get away while her thighs were holding his head in place in a humorous dance of go and stay.

“Kriff…you were right,” Rey said.   He took great pride in knowing he’d never heard her sound so relaxed before.

“I’m right about many things,” Kylo said, sitting up.   He debated on wiping his hand off on her coarse blanket but decided against it as it appeared to be her only one.  “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Rey leaned up on her elbows with an endearing flush across her cheeks.  “That is very pleasurable for the woman.”

Kylo smiled and leaned over to kiss her abdomen, holding his hand awkwardly to the side as to not get his come all over everything. 

“For me as well,” Kylo said.  “I may feel the need to do that more often.”

“Here.”  Rey tossed a small piece of cloth at him that she seemed to have produced out of thin air.  “For your…stuff.”

“Stuff?”  Kylo smirked.  He loved how she skirted around proper words for things that involved sex.  “Thank you.”

“I don’t…I don’t know what it’s called...” She pointed at his hand and he felt embarrassment surge through the bond.

“Oh,” Kylo looked at his hand as he wiped it clean.  Her inexperience surprised him but also fed every egotistical male dominance creature that burned inside of him.  “Come.  That’s the slang word for it.  Semen is the proper word.”

“Oh…which word do _you_ call it?”  She asked, reaching for her leggings.

He had never really thought about it before, but he did only call it one thing.  “I prefer the word come.”

Rey’s head bobbed in slight affirmation.  “Then that’s what I’ll call it too.”

Kylo watched Rey pull on her leggings and boots as he fastened his pants and straightened his robes.  The aroused edge that had hung over them like a lit fire was finally relieved (though he suspected it’d reignite sooner rather than later as they’d yet to fully consummate the bond) and he felt like they could continue discussions with Anakin and Luke now without being totally distracted by their force-sized libidos.

“You’ll be staying in my hut while you’re here,” Rey said, her eyes fixed to her waist as she adjusted her belt.  “Just so you know.”

Kylo Ren’s heart swelled with bliss.  “I’d like that.” 


End file.
